


POISON

by chaekmate (usernamewhatamidoing)



Series: Inktober [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/chaekmate
Summary: In which Mina really loves her wife and must make an important decision.





	POISON

It doesn't come as a surprise to Mina when Jihyo calls her that afternoon with news of her promotion. 

The woman on the other line sounds elated and she voices her support for her wife up until the line goes dead. 

And it's only after she's set the receiver down that she allows the gravity of the situation to fully hit.

//

_They had met in college- were roommates in fact._

_Jihyo was nice enough, constantly making up things to talk about and she listened intently because the latter was almost magnetic in that way._

_(Jihyo was a leader, even from the ripe age of 19 and Mina had grown up being taught to follow)._

_And so she did just that._

_By the end of junior year, the two were almost inseparable, spending nearly all their free time together._ _It was becoming apparent to her though that she couldn't- wouldn't- settle for just being friends, and wether those feelings were objective or her own selfish urges she'd never tell._

_Thankfully, Jihyo felt the same way, and they had been together ever since._

_//_

"Oh, Mina these are beautiful." Jihyo exclaimed over the large bouquet of flowers. 

"You like them? Good." She smiled, leaning in to plant a kiss on the others cheek. "I made reservations for seven, to celebrate." 

"You didn't have to." Jihyo moved closer, setting the bundle of flowers off to the side in favor of pulling her into a loose hug.

"Mm, I'm just proud of you that's all. You've been working really hard lately." 

//

_Their wedding was a lavish event with an extensive guest list and a beautiful outdoor setting._

_Jihyo paid for most it because she's from old money and she could- but that doesn't stop Mina from pitching in the small amount that she had._

_-_

_"It's nothing, really Mina."_

_"I know, I just feel bad."_

_"Don't," Jihyo smiled at her, "you know I don't care about that."_

_"I know."_

_//_

The restaurant is dark and sitting at a small table for two makes it all the more intimate. 

As they eat Jihyo speaks lowly about her day, about the deals she secured and those that were still pending while she pitches in small anecdotes about her own day (which really isn't quite as interesting, but Jihyo never makes her feel any less important).

"Did your students give you any trouble today?" 

"Just the usual suspect, you know, but nothing terrible. The kids are presenting their research projects this week and then I have an exam lined up for them next Monday." 

She feels the vibration of her phone but chooses to ignore it by tucking it further under her thigh. 

"That's right it's almost the holidays. Do you have something special out wanted to do this year?"

"Not really, to visit your family?"

Her phone is buzzing nonstop now and she can only offer an apologetic face while reaching down to turn the sound off completely.

"Do you want to take that?" Jihyo asked, taking a bite of her meal.

"No, it's alright just- another teacher. They can wait."

-

When Jihyo holds her hand on her way out to the parking lot and opens the door for her it makes her feel even sicker than before.

But if she really thought about it things had always been that way- with Jihyo being kind and accommodating and sweet and thoughtful- and it never failed to leave her feeling _off_.

She acted through it though, because that was her job. Taking the affection in stride and reciprocating to the best of her abilities. 

(And she'd been acting- pretending- for so long that she wasn't sure what was fake and what was real).

It feels real when Jihyo kisses her, when she fiddles with the ring on her left hand- when she stopped pretending and actually lived the patented life that was created for her.

Mina couldn't remember exactly when it was she stopped thinking of Jihyo as an objective, but she figures it was in a fleeting moment; a momentary lapse of judgement she'd say, but even that would be wrong considered the fact that she actually _enjoyed_ it. 

"You okay? You've been awfully quiet." 

They're back home now and she simply stares at the other woman as she kick her shoes off and wanders to the fridge to deposit a small takeout box.

"Mina?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay, do you feel ill?" 

She closes her eyes momentarily until she feels a hand cradling her cheek. Leaning further into the touch, Mina shakes her head slightly and peers into Jihyo's worried dark eyes before she lets herself be pulled deeper; suddenly gripping at her hip and maneuvering them against the nearest wall. 

Her lips are soft and Mina can't resist pulling back to capture the bottom one between her own teeth, tugging gently but with enough force to elicit a whine from Jihyo.

She's pressing impossibly closer then, all while slipping a hand further down; hot and rough, it's as if she's searching for something that she knows is already there.

Mina simply acts on the burning desire to be close her wife, reveling in the feeling of Jihyo's hands gripping tightly at her back, and when the latter tenses beneath her she's pressing gentle kisses to her forehead.

"W-what was that for, huh?" Jihyo asks, breathless as she tries to compose herself. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, just..."

She has yet to lift her head from the others shoulder, but Jihyo realizes it before she does as her shoulders began to shake. 

"Mina? Are you crying?"

"I- you know I love you right? You have to know that I love you." She pulls back but doesn't look at Jihyo's eyes. "So much." 

"I know," Jihyo whispers, "of course I know. What's going on, is everything alright?" 

And there, one a crumpled pile on the floor Jihyo hugs her tight and rocks them gently back and forth. 

(She wants so badly to stay in that moment- to freeze time and stay in Jihyo's arms forever.

She wants and wants and wants and she _wishes_ for things she knows she can't have).

"I love you too. More than anything else, please remember that."

Mina wants to say, _you shouldn't_ \- wants to ask, _why_.

(Wants to tell her that she has a gun hidden in their closet with a single bullet loaded in the magazine).

But she doesn't.

She doesn't say anything at all; she just cries harder.

 _("You have to bring down one of the powerful for them to get it- take out one of their own and they'll start listening."_ Mina had been taught that was the only way to help her family- to help the cause. But this wasn't rebellion, this was anarchy). 

If it were any other politician she'd agree and easily carry out her duties. 

But this wasn't just another politician, this was Jihyo; sweet, hardworking, and considerate Jihyo who had always been a little bit too good for her (which she supposed was the point).

The glow from her phone lights the dark entryway and she squeezes her eyes shut again.

She has to make a decision, and soon because she knew she couldn't keep ignoring her bosses for much longer. 

And finally, tilting her head to look at the face of the woman she loved, she knew she only had one real option.


End file.
